


Harder, Donny 😩🤚

by Hello_LGBTQ_Community



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Presidents - Fandom
Genre: Corn is a badass, F/F, F/M, Hot Cheeto Girl, Implied/Referenced Beastiality, im so sorry for this, please dont read this before you watch the turkey pardoning video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_LGBTQ_Community/pseuds/Hello_LGBTQ_Community
Summary: Donald Trump has his eyes on a certain special turkey.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Corn (Turkey), Melania Trump/Corn (Turkey)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Donald was a big orange man with one thing he loved more than capitalism, turkeys. So much, he decided to pass an amendment that would make the marriage of birds legal because "Beastiality is ok now,” as he put it. 

He needed a special turkey. He wanted the purest of white turkeys because he is “Allergic to dark meat“ and ”has a preference for whites.” Donald Trump stared longingly at the majestic creature. It looked tender, loving, nurturing, kind, and feathery. This turkey’s beauty put his four wives and his daughter to shame.

The wedding was to be in the fall because it would be symbolic and crap. It was going to be turk-tacular. He plucked each tender, white feather gently as he stroked the turkey, for he was to prepare the meal this year. He thought it’d be best if him and the turkey had some alone time together bow chica wow wow.😏😩🥵.

Next, Donald decided to take his turkey, whom he had named “Corn,” to the bedroom.😶😶Once in the bedroom, Donald felt his hands sweaty, knees weak, his arms heavy. He stared longingly at Corn’s (red neck thing that turkeys have). “Corn,” he cried, “I want to have your children.”

“Gonble gonble” she said, looking into his sparkling eyes which some spray tan somehow found its way into. Corn then stood up and snatched his wig lmao y'all thought I was into you? cap sis get played and now sis gonna get slayed."

Corn reached and pulled out her 13 dollar 7-11 knock off rainbow Louis Vuitton sparkly knife. "I have my knife you're credit card and 200 dollars and I'm pretty fuckin high, give me the white house, senate,and ya wife or I'm takin’ ya life." 

Trump shivered in fear as the sheer power of his hot cheetos turkey fiance with full gucci outfit edges air force nikes and chanel 2008 handbag she stole from her dealer in the summer of 2011, he was suffering from bi-weekly heartburn. 

This gave our queen (yaaaasbiitch you a baddie miss girl miss world miss corn turkey trump) the oputunitiny to stab him right where his spray tan was being stored, causing him to fall to the floor and leek orange spray tan all over the fuckin floor like he peepeed on it. 

Corn looked at his corpse and said "Sis you is deported, periodt,” she emphasized with the extravagant movement of her 50 dollar neon green acrylics. She walked triumphantly to Mrs. Trump's chambers and they had a lovely little private wedding too nice and wholesome for y'all heathens to see. And they lived in the white house for forever happily after. The end.


	2. We back beech

After corn corn murdered Donny T, she decided it was time reclaim her rightful position as president of the whole world beeech. She had full support from her wholesome wife melanin. Her campaign was going great because who the hell can hate a turkey? 

Anyway chile, meanwhile the spray tan that seeped out of trump when he was stabbed had been absorbed by the Earth which was a big uh oh spaghetti-o moment. The earth basically turned orange and smelled like a 3 star tanning salon with the slight scent of massive privilege. Our bad bitch miss corn realized this because she was familiar with her past fiancé’s stank. She proceeded to tell the world organization of chill people who were like sis we got you luv. They're, ya know. *💅gay hand gesture💅*. 

After the chill world meeting they just decided to inject some blue in to counteract the orange. The blue being blue raspberry kool-aid. Because that's what kool kidz drink.😎🤯🥵🥶🤑 The planet got the of the trump stank so it just vaguely smelled like kool-aid for a few centuries. 

Ummmmmmmmmm anyway corn and melanin adopt a beautiful fish they name chula. Corn wins the President of the world poll and passes laws making it so anyone can party how they like. The end, periodt.


End file.
